


Close Call

by SmallRedRobin13



Series: Both Sides Of The Credit Chit [30]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Double Drabble, F/M, Post-Battle, Serious Injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 06:44:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13653609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmallRedRobin13/pseuds/SmallRedRobin13
Summary: Appearances be damned, Ceceli had almost died from that last battle and Doc was terrified.





	Close Call

Appearances be damned, Ceceli had almost died from that last battle and Doc was terrified. He pulled her into a hug, taking in a shaky breath. When they finally broke apart, Doc’s hands were coated with red. He looked down at his chest, to find it perfectly clean. However, Ceceli’s cream Jedi robes were not so lucky.

“Oh.” She murmured quietly, before collapsing.

“Ceceli!” Doc cried, kneeling beside her and pulling out his medical kit.

 

The ground was unusually soft for, well, ground. Ceceli opened her eyes to find Doc looming over her.

“You’re awake.” He sighed. Ceceli looked around, before coming the conclusion that Doc was cradling her head in his lap.

“Hey.” She giggled, reaching up to stroke his face.

“I’ve… uhh, treated you to the best of my abilities, but some of your wounds are pretty severe.”

“Then how come they aren’t hurting?”

“Because you’re on enough painkillers to make you act like… not you…” Doc explained, before gently helping her to her feet and allowing her to lean on him, “But those won’t last and we need to get you back to the ship.”

“Okay.” Ceceli tittered, leaning heavily against him as they started to walk.


End file.
